Twiright Prank
Éstacanción pertenece a las sagas The Evillious Chronicles y Aku no Monogatari. La canción muestra una foto pequeña de la princesa y del sirviente, como los niños pequeños, evitando un misterioso "demonio" en el crepúsculo. El demonio dice que tiene hambre, y los dos, después de haber enterrado un cofre en el mar, están huyendo de él. Los dos deciden a "dividir" el día y noche entre unos y otros, Rin es el "día" y Len "la noche". Len se da cuenta de que el demonio siempre tendra hambre y decide compartir su merienda con el demonio. A cambio, el demonio le dice a Len un secreto sobre el mar (probablemente la leyenda de la botella de vidrio). Len se compromete a compartir este secreto con Rin. __NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji なにもないところで 突然つまずいて泣き出した 大丈夫　それはきっと 悪い夕暮れのいたずらよ 早く帰らなきゃ 暗くなる前に 水平線の向こうで アクマがニコリと笑ってた 「私の黒いお腹に 君たちを入れて遊ぼうよ」 早く帰らなきゃ 食べられる前に 砂浜に隠してた 小さな箱は 夜の闇　包まれて もう二度と見つからない 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 私は昼 僕は夜 手をつなげばオレンジの空 三度目の鐘の音は アクマが目を覚ます合図 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる 私のおやつは あげないからね！ お腹が空いたとアクマが とても悲しそうな顔をした 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 かわいそうだから おやつを分けてあげる 「ありがとう王子様 お礼にこの海の 小さな秘密を こっそり教えてあげましょう」 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 後で君にも教えてあげる この海の素敵な秘密 夕焼けを二人で 半分ずつ分け合おう 私は昼 僕は夜 手をつなげばオレンジの空 Letra en Romaji Nani mo nai tokoro de Totsuzen tsumazuite nakidashita Daijoubu sore wa kitto Warui yuugure no itazura yo Hayaku kaeranakya Kuraku naru mae ni Suiheisen no mukou de AKUMA ga NIKORI to waratte'ta "Watashi no kuroi onaka ni Kimitachi o irete asobou yo" Hayaku kaeranakya Taberareru mae ni Sunahama ni kakushiteta Chiisana hako wa Yoru no yami tsutsumarete Mou nido to mitsukaranai Yuuyake o futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Watashi wa hiru Boku wa yoru Te o tsunageba ORENJI no sora Sandome no kane no ne wa AKUMA ga me o samasu aizu Monohoshisou na kao o shite JIRORI to kochira o mitsumete'ru Watashi no oyatsu wa Agenai kara ne! Onaka ga suita to AKUMA ga Totemo kanashisou na kao o shita "Sekai o subete nomikonde mo Watashi no onaka wa fukurenai no" Kawaisou dakara Oyatsu o wakete ageru "Arigatou ouji-sama Orei ni kono umi no chiisana himitsu o Kossori oshiete agemashou" Yuuyake o futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Ato de kimi ni mo oshiete ageru Kono umi no suteki na himitsu Yuuyake o futari de Hanbun zutsu wakeaou Watashi wa hiru Boku wa yoru Te o tsunageba ORENJI no sora Letra en Español En un lugar vacio sin nada alrededor de repente tropece y comence a llorar Esta bien, solo fue una broma del travieso crepusculo Apresurate debemos regresar a casa antes de que obscuresca Detras del horizonte del lago el demonio se burlaba malvadamente "Permiteme engullirte dentro de mi barriga negra para que juguemos juntos" Apresurate debemos regresar a casa antes de que seamos comidos El pequeño bahul que escondimos en la playa arenosa Ha sido engullido por la obscuridad y ya no puede ser hayado Dividamos el crepusculo entre nosotros dos Yo sere la luz del dia Yo sere el anochecer Cuando nos tomemos de las manos dibujaremos un hermosos cielo naranja La tercera campanada es la señal del demonio para despertarnos Con una verdadera mirada avariciosa Nos mantiene en la mira Yo no compartire mi merienda contigo! Diciendo que tenia hambre el demonio puso una mirada de miseria "Aun si engulliese el mundo entero mi barriga seguira hambrienta" Siento pena por el asique comparto mi merienda "Gracias noble principe. Para pagar tu generosidad Te dire un pequeño secreto acerca de este Oceano" Dividamos el crepusculo entre nosotros dos No temas te lo dire despues el hermoso secreto de este Oceano Dividamos el crepusculo entre nosotros dos Yo sere la luz del dia Yo sere el anochecer Cuando nos tomemos de las manos dibujaremos un hermosos cielo naranja Letra en Ingles In an empty place with nothing around, you suddenly tripped and started to cry. It's okay; it's surely just a prank by the naughty twilight. We must return home soon, before it gets dark. Beyond the lake's horizon, the devil was sneering evilly. "Let me swallow you into my black belly so that we can play together!" We must return home soon, before we get eaten. The small chest that we hid in the sandy beach has been engulfed by night's darkness, and can no longer be found. Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. I'll be the daytime. I'll be the nighttime. When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky. The third chime of the bell is the signal that the devil is waking up. With a very greedy look on his face, he keeps gazing this way at us. I will not share my snack with you! Saying that he was hungry, the devil put on a wretched look. "Even if I were to swallow the whole world, my belly will still be hungry." I feel really sorry for him, so I'll share my snack. "Thank you, noble prince. To repay your generosity, I'll tell you a little secret about this ocean." Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. Don't worry, I'll share with you later the wonderful secret of this ocean. Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. I'll be the daytime. I'll be the nighttime. When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky. Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Historia del Mal Categoría:Dous Categoría:Duos Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Inlges Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Letra Categoría:Letras: